


One Last Exhale

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Feels, Humanity Magic, Hurt No Comfort, Imagination Magic, Industry Magic, M/M, Nature Magic, Sun Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jehan is dying.





	One Last Exhale

Jehan was dying.

They were okay with that. Death was part of the natural cycle of life.

And what better way to die than to burn up in a glorious romance?

Even though the fires of Combeferre's Industry poisoned them until they couldn't breathe, they loved him.

Even though the children of Enjolras' Humanity cut them down and hunted them to extinction, they loved him.

They did not let them see.

Courfeyrac - the Sun - knew all. He tried his best to give life, burned too hot in his attempts to give more light - to power the green, to feed the meat.

He cried heavy, acid tears. "Look what they are doing to you!"

Jehan smiled. "Look what they are doing for each other."

Grantaire knew intimately the moment all hope was gone. "I can no longer find inspiration from trees or flowers or fruit."

Jehan cradled him, as much as one can cradle an Imagination. "You will find better things to be inspired by. You will last long after I am gone."

They hid and hid and hid their new weaknesses from their lovers... until they could no more.

"What have we done?" Enjolras wept.

"How can we fix it?" Combeferre asked, ground to a halt, an unnatural stillness.

"You cannot," Jehan said, smiling. They kissed each of them on the lips.

Combeferre's stillness did not last. "What about this?" he asked, again and again, and Enjolras was quick to put his ideas to use.

It was afternoon when it finally happened.

Jehan felt it building, and they wilted into the sofa. "I am almost gone," they said.

"No." Enjolras and Combeferre rushed away to come up with plans, with last-ditch efforts.

Jehan smiled to watch them work together and tilted their face to the light.

And then they turned to ash.

Thus, Nature died.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been fooling around with this for a while, and I like it, but I feel like it came out a little too "save the planet" and not enough "plot". Either way, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
